Rangkaian Bunga untuk Seorang Teman
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Sebuah fanfic untuk mengapresiasi eksistensi Oda Sakunosuke dalam kehidupan Dazai Osamu.


**Rangkaian Bunga untuk Seorang Teman**

By: Aqua Freeze

Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35

Warning: spoiler anime season 2

* * *

10 Januari.

Hari ini pun para anggota Armed Detective Agency bekerja seperti biasanya.

"Dazai-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kasus kali ini?" tanya Atsushi sambil membaca informasi mengenai kasus yang akan mereka tangani hari itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Atsushi mengengok ke arah Dazai dan mendapati wajah seniornya yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dazai-san?"

"Ah, maaf Atsushi-kun. Aku mau mampir ke sana sebentar."

Dazai mendatangi toko bunga di seberang jalan lalu membeli rangkaian bunga. Atsushi yang penasaran lalu bertanya, "Untuk apa membeli bunga segala? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus kali ini?".

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat kalau hari ini ada kencan. Jadi, Atsushi-kun, kuserahkan kasus ini padamu. Aku harus segera pergi." Dazai lalu berjalan meninggalkan juniornya itu ke arah yang berlawan dengan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Tunggu, Dazai-san!" Dazai sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Atsushi lalu berlari dan berhenti di depan Dazai.

"Dazai-san, kalau kau pergi lalu bagaimana dengan kasus ini?" Atsushi panik.

"Atsushi-kun, anggap saja kasus kali ini sebagai latihan untuk menjadi detektif yang hebat. Suatu hari nanti kau harus bisa menangani kasus sendiri tanpa harus mengandalkan yang lain. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Berjuanglah!" Dazai menepuk pundak Atsushi dan mengatakannya dengan sangat meyakinkan. Atsushi yang polos langsung termotivasi untuk menangani kasus itu sendiri.

"Baiklah, Dazai-san. Aku akan berjuang."

"Bagus, bagus. _Sasuga_ Atsushi-kun~!"

-o-O-o-

Angin berhembus dengan lembut saat Dazai sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tempat yang tenang di mana pemandangan laut pun dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hai, Odasaku. Lama tidak bertemu. Aku bawakan bunga untukmu."

Dazai lalu duduk di depan Odasaku.

"Belum lama ini menolong anak yatim piatu yang diusir dari panti asuhan. Namanya Atsushi-kun. Ia pemilik kemampuan bisa berubah menjadi harimau. Aku bisa melihat dia punya potensi yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku membawanya ke Armed Detective Agency tempatku bekerja sekarang. Kau dulu pernah bilang padaku untuk menolong anak yatim piatu kan? Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kau katakan."

Dazai lalu menceritakan detail awal pertemuannya dengan Atsushi.

"Eh? Akutagawa-kun? Dia masih suka bertindak seenaknya sama seperti dulu. Haaah, melatihnya dulu adalah sebuah perjuangan yang berat. Harusnya dulu aku menitipkannya padamu saja ya. Haha... Tapi syukurlah, sekarang ia sudah tumbuh jadi lebih kuat dari saat aku masih di mafia dulu. Kau tahu, aku berhasil mempertemukannya dengan Atsushi-kun dan membuat mereka bekerja sama melawan boss Guild, organisasi orang asing yang hendak menghancurkan Yokohama. Akutagawa-kun dan Atsushi-kun menang dan berhasil menyelamatkan Kota Yokohama. Hebat sekali bukan? Padahal awalnya mereka berdua tampak saling membenci, tapi saat bekerja sama mereka bisa jadi partner yang sangat kuat."

Dazai tersenyum puas karena rencananya untuk membentuk 'Shin Soukoku' berjalan dengan baik.

"Apa kau bilang? Hubungan mereka mirip aku dan Chuuya? Hmmm... aku ingin membantah tapi tidak bisa. Yah, toh mereka suatu saat nanti akan menyandang nama 'Shin Soukoku', jadi wajar saja kan kalau tidak jauh berbeda dengan pendahulunya. Hehe..."

"Oh iya, kemarin aku mencoba memasak kare tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal," Dazai mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ah, tapi bukan gagal memasaknya lho, tapi aku yang gagal memakannya karena terlalu pedas. Tapi kurasa kau akan senang kalau memakannya karena kau suka kare pedas."

Dazai lalu tersenyum mengingat saat ia pertama kali mencoba kare pedas di warung kare langganan Odasaku. Sejak ia tahu Odasaku suka kare pedas, saat ada waktu luang Dazai selalu belajar memasak kare pedas meski sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka memasak. Berharap suatu saat Odasaku akan mencoba kare pedas buatannya.

Namun, keinginan Dazai itu tidak pernah tercapai.

Tanggal 10 Januari 4 tahun lalu, Oda Sakunosuke, satu-satunya orang yang dianggap teman oleh Dazai Osamu, tewas dalam pertarungan melawan 'Mimic', sekelompok orang yang ingin mati dalam pertempuran.

Sesaat sebelum meninggal, Odasaku mengatakan kepada Dazai bahwa kalau tetap berada di mafia, Dazai tidak akan menemukan alasan hidup yang ia cari. Kalau baik-buruk tidak ada artinya di mata Dazai, bukanlah akan lebih indah kalau ada di pihak baik yang menolong orang-orang?

 _"Jadilah orang baik, tolong orang yang lemah, dan lindungi anak yatim piatu. Kurasa itu akan membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih baik."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun. Karena aku... adalah temanmu."_

Kata-kata terakhir Odasaku masih terus terngiang di benak Dazai sampai saat ini.

Oda Sakunosuke, seorang teman yang sampai saat-saat terakhir telah memberikan cahaya menuju jalan yang benar kepada Dazai Osamu yang selama ini hidup di kegelapan.

"Hei, Odasaku, apakah aku sudah menjadi orang baik seperti yang kau harapkan?"

-END-

 **Author's note:**

Biarkan aku menangis sejenak. Odasakuuuu! T^T

Sebenarnya OTP-ku Soukoku, tapi aku juga sangat suka Odazai karena sangat indah sekaligus sedih. T^T

Menulis fanfic ini sambil dengerin chara song nya Dazai bikin makin baper T^T

Btw, aku nggak tahu tanggal kematian Odasaku di anime. Tapi Oda Sakunosuke-sensei yang asli meninggalnya tanggal 10 Januari menurut info yang tertulis di Wikipedia. Kebetulan banget tanggal 9 Januari aku lagi pingin nulis fanfic Odazai. Jadi bisa dipublish pas tanggal 10 Januari.

Kalau berkenan, silakan review.

Salam dari author yang mendadak bangkit dari hiatus berkat Odazai,

-Aqua Freeze-


End file.
